1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a photographing device, and more particularly to a photographing device having multiple video capturing units.
2. Related Art
In photographing technology, some kinds of lens assembly, such as a fish-eye lens or a wide-angle lens, may capture a wider image than common lens assemblies. However, these kinds of images have disadvantages of distortion in periphery region, being hard to zoom-in and lower resolution. For example, when this kind of lens assembly is utilized in a surveillance camera and a user or a surveillance software observes or detects a suspicious object so that the user or the software wants to zoom-in a portion of the field of view, the image may be distorted and its resolution may be too low to show a clear image. Especially when a portion of the field of view in a periphery region thereof needs to be zoomed-in, the distortion and unclear of the image are getting worse.
Although some manufactures develop an auxiliary lens assembly for assisting the main lens assembly (the fish-eye lens or the wide-angle lens) to capture the image which needs to be zoomed-in, a part of the viewing angle of the auxiliary lens assembly may be obscured by the main lens assembly.
In prior art, Patent WO2008079862 discloses a feature that an auxiliary lens assembly disposed away from above the main lens assembly on a track such that the viewing angle of the auxiliary lens assembly may not be obscured by the main lens assembly. However, WO2008079862 does not disclose when the auxiliary lens assembly spins several revolutions, how to deal the problem that if cables were connected to the auxiliary lens assembly, the cables may be tangled, even being snapped.